1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical terminal, and particularly to an electrical terminal used in electrical connectors for electrically connecting an electrical package, such as IC package, with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Arts
An electrical terminal used in an electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package to a PCB is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,816 issued on Feb. 13, 2001. The electrical connector has a base defining a number of first passageways, and a plurality of electrical terminals. Each electrical terminal includes a retaining portion for engaging with the first passageway, a solder portion extending downwardly from an end of the retaining portion for connecting a solder ball, an elastic portion extending upwardly from an opposite end of the retaining portion, and a contacting portion formed on the elastic portion. The electrical connector further includes an adjusting member having a number of second passageways for insertion of the solder portions. A concave portion is defined on the bottom portion of the adjusting member for fixing the solder ball.
During assembly, the solder portions of the terminals are inserted in the second passageways and into the concave portions of the adjusting member. The solder balls are disposed in the concave portions for connecting with the solder portions, which complicates the assembly of the electrical connector and wastes material.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical terminal to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.